licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow of What Was Lost/Chapter 9
| next= }} Summary Asha, going by the name Lissa, has been in Tol Athian a week and has been spending her time doing transcription work in the Tol's library and grieving over the loss of Davian and the rest of the school. While doing some transcription work, she overhears an Administrator name Gil berating a Shadow name Raden for not being able to find him a book. Raden apologizes saying that he is only here for transcription and is not the librarian and perhaps Administrator Gil could wait until Haliden returns. Asha hears a crashing sounds and darts out to see an entire bookshelf knocked over with Raden on top of it having been pushed down by Gil. Asha steps in confronting the Administrator and he hits her knocking her down and splitting her lip. Anger washes over Asha at the Administrator and she scrambles to her feet. Raden attempts to calm Gil and stop Asha saying that it's his fault and that Administrator Gil was right to chastise him. Asha replies that Gil attacked him because he didn't know where a specific book was, which it not even his job. Gil threatens Asha to keep quiet or the next time he'll give her the beating she deserves, and as Asha takes a step towards the Administrator, a hand on her shoulder restrains her. Jin, the unofficial leader of the Shadows at the Tol, asks Gil if he is responsible for the mess. When Gil tries to reply that Jin needs to keep his people in line and not interfere with Administration, Jin cuts him off by stepping close and whispering in the Administrators ear. Gil turns pale, then tells Raden to make sure Haliden finds him when he returns and rushes off. Raden then rounds on Asha and saying she shouldn't have gotten involved and acting the way she did only puts them all in danger, then turns to Jin and tells him he knows what he said to Gil and that he wants to part of it. Jin defends her and Raden walks away. Asha thanks Jin saying she was only trying to help, and asks Jin if there is someone they can report Gil too. Jin Administration wouldn't lift a finger against one of their own, and the Council has no control over Administration. Asha asks that Jin said to make Gil leave, and he replies that he told Gil that Asha was under the protection of the Shadraehin. Asha asks who that is and in reply Jin tells her he would like to show her instead. They head out of the library, through several unfamiliar passageways, and into the depths of the Tol. Asha asks where they are going and Jin tells her that they would be in trouble if caught and she will need to trust him. Asha agrees and they continue down a stairwell behind a locked door. Jin explains that the lower levels of the Tol have been sealed off since the Unseen War. They finally come to a large door made of smooth, grey steel. Jin places his hand on a metal plate next to the door and it silently opens.This is the first hint that Shadows, while unable to touch Essence themselves, can still use Vessels as we see in . Down another hallway they come up to two burly Shadows guarding a door. Jin vouches for 'Lissa' and the men shrug saying she's Jin's responsibility until the Shadraehin clears her. They head through the door and into an enormous cavern filled with structures and Shadows of all ages. Jin welcomes Asha to the Sanctuary, a place Shadows can go to be free without fear of Administration of the Gifted. In the middle of the cavern is a massive cylinder of Essence. Jin explains that it was made by the Builders and is what powers all the light and defenses of Tol Athian. It is deadly to anyone who isn't a Shadow, which is why the Shadraehin chose this place to make a home. Asha is awestruck and curious why Raden wouldn't want to be a part of this. Jin replies that most Shadows think they are worthless and don't deserve more. As the work their way through the Sanctuary, they get closer to the torrent of Essence and Asha sees someone sitting only a few feet away from the base starting into the streams of power. Jin tells her that he is not one of them, that they call him the Watcher, and that he seems to come and go without anywhere ever seeing him move.It is implied later on in that Aelrith is strong enough to be able to create a Gate, explaining why no one sees him come or go. Jin has the impression that the Shadraehin knows more, but not even Shadows can get that close to the light and survive, and that she should stay clear. The two of them continue until Jin introduces her to another Shadow named Parth and explains that he stopped Lissa from attacking an Administrator and figured she should see the Sanctuary. Parth give her an approving smile and she asks why he decided to live here. Parth replies that he had to if he wanted to be able to raise his son, Sed. Asha sees the boy among a group of other children, none of them with marks on their face, and asks that being a Shadow is not inherited. Parth replies that something must be passed on or they wouldn't be able to survive in the Sanctuary, but Administration will not allow non-Shadows to be raised by Shadows. Parth takes his leave but before so he then invites them back to his place later to meet his wife, Shana, and have dinner. Several hours later after Asha has met several other Shadows and heard their stories and Jin and her finally make their way to Parth's house, and though he is not home yet, his wife Shana invites them in for dinner. They sit in the kitchen and listen to Shana's story about meeting Parth. Right in the middle of it she stops at seeing the one they call the Watcher in her doorway. Shana flees out of the house and Jin and Asha start to follow but the Watcher says for Asha to stay and for Jin to leave. Jin refuses to leave her alone and the Watcher instead slices his throat with an ethereal blade. As Jin collapses, the Watcher tells Asha not to run and uses her real name. Asha asks what he wants with her, and the Watcher replies that he wishes to know if Asha is there to kill him. Asha, confused, tells him no and asks why he would think that. The Watcher tells her that it has been Seen, and that her presence marks the beginning of death for him and his brothers, calling one an escherii, or true traitor. Shouts start echoing from outside and before leaving the hooded figure tells Asha that when the time comes, that she not let Vhalire suffer. Asha finally sits back down at the table, light-headed and motionless until the Shadows find her. Characters Appeared *Aelrith as the Watcher *Ashalia Chaedris as Lissa and Asha *Administrator Gil *Jin *Parth *Raden *Sed *Shana Mentioned *Davian *Haliden *Elder Ilseth Tenvar *Shadraehin *Lord si'Bandin *Vhalire Geography *Caladel (mentioned) *Tol Athian *Sanctuary Terms *Administration *Bleeder *Builders *El *escherii *Essence *Gifted *Seeing *Shadow *Unseen War *The Victor's Lament Category:Chapters